<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One shot Essay I did for school by Shadowdude1720</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283981">One shot Essay I did for school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdude1720/pseuds/Shadowdude1720'>Shadowdude1720</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 4, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdude1720/pseuds/Shadowdude1720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A essay I did for school, so I wasn't too concerned about the quality. I cannot list every character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One shot Essay I did for school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Shadowdude1720. I live in a city that has another name but is well known as Towa City.  The population has only a small amount of named people around 25. Rodney Smith, Cornelius Wilson, Seth Johnson, Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Mikan Tsumiki, Hajime Hinata, Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, Kazuichi Soda, Maki Harukawa, Toko Fukawa, Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Yu Narukami, Chie Satonaka, a girl who only goes by the name of Marie, Yosuke Hanamura and Komaru Naegi. These people may have various levels of impact/ relevancy. We all live in some comedically large house with empty rooms, despite all of us living here. </p>
<p>Our way of transportation is a bus with 30 seats, to accommodate us and a few more people. We all sit in a very specific way, with me sitting near my best friends, Byakuya, Rodney, Cornelius, and Seth. Typically, we just travel to wherever we want, since most major things are in this city, due to them being founded here. We also have cars for ourselves, in case we want to travel without everyone else. The cars are typical. The brands are Toyota, Mazda, Honda, Nissan, Dodge, Ram, and more. </p>
<p> Schools, before we graduated, just as normal as you may think.  The school’s name is Hope’s Peak Academy. Kids learn the standard subjects, and reproduction, so that legacies live on. There is even a block for about 2 hours, just for people to socialize with each other. This is when we really learned of each other. Mikan, a shy and clumsy girl, who is also a nurse, acts this way due to various traumas in the past, that I have no reason to name. She is also a nurse due to her seeing these people helpless without her. Toko, is reserved, and has Split Personality Disorder. Her other personality is Genocide Jack or Jill. Very obviously, from her name, she was a serial killer.  Byakuya Togami, a heir of his family’s mass fortune, had to earn this through a “battle” with his siblings, and he came out victorious. Kazuichi Soda, a mechanic, whose teeth are similar to a shark’s, with badly layered pink dyed hair. He dresses this way, similar to a delinquent, because of trust issues. No one else bothered to tell me about themselves. </p>
<p>  Our jobs are actually not bad at all. I design games, Kyoko, Yu, and Shuichi are detectives, Mikan is a nurse, Kazuichi is a mechanic, Kaede is a pianist, Chie is a police officer, Toko writes novels, Marie is a weather forecaster, Yosuke is a clerk at a store named Junes, Maki is a child caretaker, Kaito is an astronaut, Hajime is a teacher, Makoto is now the headmaster of that schools, Cornelius is a retired veteran, Rodney is an animator, Byakuya is so rich he doesn’t need a job, Seth also makes games, Izuku, is an engineer, and Ochako is a beautician. This is how we pay for the house. </p>
<p>The house has 50 bedrooms, enough for twice our amounts, for when we start to reproduce. Each room has a bathroom with a shower, and each floor has a kitchen. The two biggest payers of the house are me and Byakuya. The main floor, where we spend most of our time, has a 100 inch tv, a bowling alley, a arcade, a theater, and every DVD release of every show known to man, with their respective VHS and Blu-Ray releases, if applicable. We also have every gaming console ever, and a giant supercomputer. As you can see, the house is gigantic. </p>
<p> In conclusion, this is my utopia. The jobs are nice, school is not stressful, and more. People have had really messed up pasts, so I invited them here. Now, they have a worry-free life. Various things may be different than the source material, and certain character developments may not be what I planned, due to various reasons.                                     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>